


I Am Enchanted By You.

by BunnyJess



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, Blood, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Decapitation, Engagement Gift, F/M, Female Jason Todd, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Language of Flowers, Proposals, Revenge, The major character death is joker, as it always should be, batfam stalking, emeraldheiress reverse prompts, flattery, i swear i do write him as a good dad sometimes, knowledge of flowers, minor stalking, throat slit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Jay gets a surprise, anonymous flower delivery one morning. She thinks nothing of the stunning bouquet until it spirals out of control.
Relationships: Female Jason Todd/Ra's al Ghul
Comments: 23
Kudos: 198





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmeraldHeiress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/gifts).



> Em (PrimeEmeraldHeiress on tumblr) is doing a celebratory reverse prompt thing. The prompt for Day 1 was:   
> Flower Language: Someone keeps sending Jay flowers as a civilian. He doesn't know who and he doesn't know why. It was only mildly concerning until they were delivered to him on patrol... Now it's a problem.

A knock at the door woke Jay up during her post-patrol nap which made a change for her. Usually it was nightmares. She still felt a grumpiness at being woken up though.

Opening the door caused the twenty-four-year-old to freeze. There on her doorstep was a flower delivery person holding a massive bouquet of daffodils, freesia, gladiolus, and orange lilies. Jay just stood there holding the door open, unable to move any part of herself.

“Jay Todd?” The man drawled in a thick Gotham accent. At her hesitant nod he handed the flowers over and left.

She went to the kitchen with the large bouquet and set them gently down on the countertop. Finding things to put them in was a challenge. An assortment of glasses and mugs later and the bouquet was finally divided into water.

It was completely ridiculous. It must have easily been $50 worth of flowers, flowers that all had their own meanings. She had to search them on her phone to refresh her knowledge, a sadness falling over her as she remembered days spent gardening with Alfred and avidly looking up the different meanings behind the blooms.

The page she pulled up made her pause. Someone had clearly put a lot of thought into the bouquet as it cut a little too close to home. She discovered;

Daffodils – when there are more than one signified rebirth,

Freesia – thoughtfulness,

Gladiolus – strength of character,

Orange lily – passion.

Jay lined the back of her kitchen worktop with the makeshift vases and put the random flowers out of her mind.

A week and a half later, just as the flowers were starting to wilt, there was another knock at the door. Jay was already up this time. Her mind unable to shut off after an uneventful patrol.

This time the delivery person didn’t hang around, clearly remembering her address from the previous delivery. Not unsurprising considering she doubted many people got flowers delivered more than once in her district. Just as large and cumbersome as before, the bouquet was stunning with its myriad of different colours. All signifying some form of friendship, loyalty, and passion.

Just as she’d done the week before, Jay split the bouquet between her mugs and glassware. Dumping the wilting ones into the rubbish. She took a little more time arranging them this time. Ensuring there was an equal split between the containers or that they showed off the colour palette in a pleasing way.

For three months this went on. Every ten days Jay would get a new delivery of flowers. Each more extravagant than the last. The meanings behind them shifting from friendship to romantic interest. It threw a spanner in the all her ideas of who the culprit could be. Originally she’d thought it was her estranged family trying to win her back. Now, it was safe to say she was stumped.

Patrol had always been a way for her to clear her head, to leave the maelstrom of negative emotions she felt towards herself at home. She was good at what she did and knew it. The Alley always feeling just that little safer while she stood guard.

That night however, she felt uneasy. It felt as if she was being watched or followed but every time she tried to catch who it was no-one was there. Jay couldn’t mention it over the comms, her family already pretty convinced she was insane. So she persevered with patrol. Beating up those that needed it and gathering information for the handful of cases she was working.

When the clock reached midnight Jay settled down on a roof and pulled out her mid-patrol snack. Combat trousers were handy when it came to carrying decent quality snacks. A fact she often rubbed in the noses of her siblings. She’d just taken a bite when she heard someone land on the roof behind her.

“Dickhead, you might as well come out. I heard you land.” She snarked to her companion. Only Dick could softly fumble a landing like that.

“I am afraid I am not your colleague.” Jay swore internally as she recognised the voice. Turning around her memory was confirmed as Ra’s al Ghul stood near her in all his glory.

Jay stood and bowed, years of training under Talia still making her respect the man before her. It was only as she rose that she noticed what he was holding. The Demon’s Head and leader of the League of Assassins was stood holding a bouquet of the most exquisite red roses Jay had ever seen. There was easily fifty of the deep red blooms, her mind reminding her that meant ‘my love for you is limitless’, mixed amongst them were three single roses of different colours. Yellow meant ‘you bring joy to my life’, white for ‘my feelings are pure’, and finally lavender which meant ‘I am enchanted by you’.

Ra’s walked towards her, his arms easily supporting the heavy weight. He was always mesmerising to Jay, his green and gold robe flowing elegantly as his entire being radiated the power and knowledge hidden behind the soft fabric. There was also a kindness hidden within the layers of cruelty and ruthlessness he’d had to build around himself. A kindness he’d often showed Jay when she’d been with the league, one Jay hadn’t felt from many people since returning to Gotham six years ago.

“My how you’ve changed and yet remain as beautiful as the day you came here.” His words, said in the same silky accent that had talked her through using her first sword, made her cheeks flame. “Beloved, do not allow your head to tell you otherwise. I would not waste my time on someone who was not as strong, passionate, or beautiful as you if I believed them all to be lies.”

Jay watched with her breath caught in her throat as Ra’s pushed a lock of her hair back behind her ear. The simple sign of affection making the level she’d been living with come into sharp relief. None of her family showed her affection regularly, all calling her sister but keeping her at arms length in case she had another bout of pit madness. She tilted her cheek into his palm and looked up at him, glad for once that she’d forgone the domino under her helmet.

“It is very hard to believe, especially coming from a man I’m unashamed to say I’ve had a crush on since I got my mind back.” Her voice dropped to a whisper, the doubt making it difficult to get passed her lips. “Why are you doing this Ra’s?”

The man who’d lived for centuries placed the bouquet on the rooftop so he could step closer to her. So he could take her in his arms. “In all my lifetimes I’ve struggled to find someone who matches me in as many aspects of my life as you. It has been a long six years, a time that is usually over in a blink for me, without you to debate literature with or join for an afternoon spar. I wanted you to grow, to spread your wings and live. The problem being that I am a selfish man and want you back. I want you by my side as more than an apprentice. I want you on my arm as my equal, be my queen Beloved.”

Unable to kick her brain into gear and come up with the words, Jay rolled forwards onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips to the older man’s. It was tentative at first. Neither wanting to overstep their bounds and yet, as they pressed kisses to the other they began to linger longer. Their movements becoming more heated as Ra’s finally swiped his tongue across her lower lip and she allowed him entry. Her mind was abuzz, her body feeling like it was burning up in every area they touched. The immortal wasn’t unaffected either if his quiet moan was anything to go by when she’d thrown her arms around his shoulders and pressed herself flush to him.

The kiss broke with the sound of swords being drawn. They didn’t move away from the other, knowing they’d be able to at a moments notice after how often they’d sparred in the past. The couple looked around as ninjas surrounded them, protecting them from the numerous Bats who’d landed on the rooftop.

“Ra’s what are you doing in my city?” Batman was radiating his displeasure; the couple trying to figure out if it was due to finding his daughter in the arms of an enemy, or said man being in _his_ city.

“I have come to ask my Beloved to return with me. I have been trying to court her without your knowing for several months now.” Ra’s held no anger towards the man. He had once wanted him to inherit his domain, but he was happier now that Bruce had declined. He could give his kingdom to Jay and any potential children she may gift him with.

Jay stepped away from the assassin, his arms and ninjas falling away from her with an ease the Bats has never experienced from the man. She took a fortifying breath. She had to do this. She knew she did. She had to face her father in order to be with the one who valued her as she was, not who she had been. “B, I want to give this a go. I,” she hesitated as she looked at the other Bats around them. They wouldn’t leave, even if she dropped to her knees and begged. It wasn’t in their nature.

“I will always be your daughter, you’ve always been my dad. I just, I need to be with someone who accepts me as I am. All you’ve done since I came back is verbally degrade me, especially if the rest of the family are present. You didn’t even ask why I was with Ra’s, you cared more for your city.” Jay ran her calloused fingertips down the side of Bruce’s face. Cold, black metal giving way to stubbled cheek. He looked hurt, broken almost. As if he was only now realising how his behaviour had impacted her.

The younger woman sighs and waits for him to process everything. The man can see a crime scene and instantly start categorising it and coming up with theories, give him emotional issues and it’s as if Bruce.exe stops working and needs to reboot. The waiting is something everyone in his life had to get used to so Jay pulls her hand back and waits. She can sense the ninjas shifting around her, Ra’s stepping closer so she can feel his support. It’s nice. She’s not had that silent, loving support in so long she’d forgotten what it felt like. Having someone who’d have your back no matter what. She’d lost that when she’d run off to Ethiopia and hadn’t realised she’d gained it back while learning under the Demon’s Head.

“Is that really how you feel? Do you, are you serious about going with _him_? He’s a murderer Jay!” She feels her heart drop with every word Bruce spews. It is clear he’s not taken anything she’s said onboard.

As Ra’s steps up beside her she takes his hand. Out of the corner of her eye she can see one of the ninja collecting up her roses, an act she’s thankful for as she feels this is a moment that deserves for those flowers to be pressed and dried to preserve them for their future. “As you’ve told me countless times B, I’m a murderer too so I guess it’s fitting we’re together.” She leans her weight into the strong arm against her’s. Finally feeling safe with having someone say they love her.

Without a backwards glance the League of Assassins, complete with their new Queen, disappear into the night. The only sound is Jay’s joyous laugh, a sound Bruce and Dick haven’t heard since she was fifteen, as it echoes through the night. Ra’s holding her tightly as they depart the cesspool of a city.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the throne room of the palace in Nanda Parbat it is clear that the League has undergone changes. Where once there sat a single throne with velvet green cushions and gilded excessively in gold with a dragon motif at the top, now there sits two. One is still the same ostentatious green and gold of Ra’s al Ghul, toned down to better match the one next to it; the second has red velvet cushions with more of the oak on display, the gold more subtle. Gone is the single dragon, mouth open to roar out at all who approached, instead replaced by a one reaching out towards the second chair, purple rose held in its foot, where it’s matching pair sits. Emerald and ruby eyes gleam in the light, almost daring anyone to cross them.

Set into the wall behind them is an impressive piece of stained glass art. It confuses all who lay eyes upon it as it depicts nothing of the League, unless of course you were there. Intricate pieces of lead holding the coloured glass in the most ornate bouquet of roses. Multiple red blooms interspersed with single roses in different colours; purple, white, and yellow.

It is only with closer inspection and taking in the chairs and glass that it becomes clear the rose clasped in the dragon’s paw has been preserved. The rose from a moment in time when the League changed. A time when their queen took her place. The al Ghul empire being run by two for the first time in centuries.

Seated in the chairs were the couple themselves. Ra’s looking old world with his billowing robes, gold woven into the green fabric, his sword resting against the chair. Always prepared to defend his home, his honour, and now his love. Jay was looking as resplendent as the League had come to expect from Ra’s young love. Glimmering gold and intricately spiralling lace in an evergreen fitting her form like a glove. The long attached cape rests against the outside edge of her left thigh, closest to Ra’s.

The dress is a particular favourite of Jay’s. On days when Ra’s has been away for too long she’ll often slip into it. It’s form fitting nature reminding her of how her beloved holds her. With that comes the memories attached, the dress being one of the first items Ra’s got for her. Hunting for months to find the perfect gift upon their return to the League after winning her over in Gotham. The dress blowing all other options out the water as soon as he’d found it. The colours and intricate design screaming of both of them.

At the foot of the dias stand two of the worlds deadliest people, Lady Shiva and Deathstroke, with their cargo bound and gagged between them. Lady Shiva has taken a knee on the first of the three steps up to Ra’s and Jay while Deathstroke stands with a foot on the chains holding their prize, head bowed in respect. Their captive looks disgusting, blood knotting up their hair and preventing any natural colour from showing while their eyes are glazed. Blood and tears coat their purple suit, leather brogues scuffed from where they’d been dragged in moments before.

“My Beloved,” Ra’s says, love colouring his tone and making the centuries old assassin look soft and youthful, reaching out to take one of her hands in his. “I know it’s not flowers or any other gift that comes close to your brilliance, I just could not allow our life to go forth with this monster still plaguing you.” He brings her hand to his mouth, pressing a kiss to her knuckles and rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

Jay looks back at the pile of human garbage being held down by Slade. Her heart rate still not back to normal after being confronted by the monster that haunts her nightmares. Nightmares that have tapered off since leaving Gotham with Ra’s. Her once puppy crush turning into a fulfilling mutual love.

Nothing shows on her face however, her rigid control of her body something she’d learnt at a young age on the streets. She will not allow this vile thing to see any more of her fear; he will never see her break again. “You are too good to me, my love.” Her voice is subtle but sensual, drawing in all those who hear it. A perfect example of a respected and loved ruler who doesn’t need to use fear to keep her power as her followers do so because of their devotion.

“What would you have happen to it?” She looks up at Ra’s as she asks. Finally allowing the fear that’s turning her stomach to show in her eyes.

“Whatever you wish. I do hope however, that you’ll allow me to end its reign of terror for good.” It feels like they’re talking about an uncontrollable animal, not the worst thing to ever come from Gotham. Yet both know that an animal can be helped, this piece of filth can’t.

Jay dips her head, giving Ra’s hand a squeeze in thanks. He has done more for her in the few short months she’s been back with the League, and the ten months of courting prior to that, than Bruce or the family had done in the six years she’d been back. The woman finally allowed to bloom into the deadly, formidable woman her family held her back from becoming.

Ra’s waves a hand at Shiva who rises to her feet, eyes still turned to the floor. With quick, gliding steps she moves to stand beside Slade and the captive. At the same time Slade moves his foot and pulls the clown’s head up with a yank. Muffled laughter choked around the thick gag blocking his mouth.

Jay recoils slightly as Joker’s eyes fall to her. That fear he’d instilled in her as a kid in Gotham and grew with a crowbar shining brightly. That is until Ra’s squeezed her hand and pulled her attention back to him.

In the eyes of her Beloved she saw everything she’d ever wanted to see from her father when he’d been confronted with Joker and her return. A protection and love that transcended any description of eternity. In simple terms; he was promising her she was safe and always would be. He would be there to help and support her through her nightmares; changing anything he can to help her thrive.

Ra’s doesn’t take his eyes off her as he addresses the clown. “You are the only one to blame for your death. You may have been the reason my Jay came to us, but you caused it in such a vile manner that you will never earn forgiveness. For the pain you have caused to the world, specifically my world, you will lose your head and be burned to ash.”

Jay’s breath caught at Ra’s speech. He’d shown her through in a hundred tiny ways that he loved her, that he was as devoted and enchanted as she was. This though, this moment right here, it settled that last piece of doubt she had. Vanishing any lingering thoughts of a family she’d once had.

A flick of his wrist and Shiva moved. Lighting fast, so fast it was almost hard to track. One clean slice of a blade across Joker’s neck had his trachea splitting apart. Blood pooling in his lungs and suffocating him slowly. A colder version of the suffocation Jay had suffered through.

Eventually his gurgling struggles stopped. His body growing weak quicker than normal as he was faced with fighting the restraining hold of Deathstroke. Pale skin turning dusky as the life left him.

It was only then that Slade moved. Shiva stepping back as Slade released Joker’s head and took a great swing with his sword. So sharp was the blade that Joker’s head detached in one smooth move.

Ra’s royal guard, always hidden from sight until needed, stepped forward and disappeared with the clown. Blood draining across the stone slabs. Silent in their movements so as not to disturb their sovereign.

The man reached up and, in a rare public show of tenderness while around those he’d hired, tucked Jay’s white lock of hair behind her ear. Fingers ghosting down her neck and resting on her carotid pulse. A reminder to them both that she was alive. That she’d survived, had outlived the clown in the greatest act of revenge.

They rise from their chairs in synchronisation. Dipping their heads to Slade and Shiva, Jay whispering her thanks to them. Before turning and leaving the room.

Upon returning to their private quarters, all usual tasks for the day rescheduled to allow Jay to decompress, she feels like she’s falling in love with the Demon’s Head all over again. Flowers fill the room. The scents mixing to make it smell like late spring.

As she takes them all in their meanings pop into her mind:

\- Red Salvia showing they were forever each other’s,

\- Edelweiss for courage and devotion,

\- Hibiscus for delicate beauty,

\- the same coloured roses from months ago and a roof in Gotham, their meaning far more powerful now.

\- Lavender, again for devotion,

\- and lastly, Black-Eyed Susan for honesty.

She turns to face him and only then notices the last of the flowers. A magnificent vase filled with the deep purple colour. The vividness pulling her in.

Purple Myrtle sit in a large bunch. A small purple velvet box amongst them. Her mind pulling up the description; good luck and love in marriage. She stutters to a halt. _Ra’s couldn’t possibly be implying; but he’s never gotten flowers without knowing their meaning_ she tries to process.

Turning back to Ra’s she watches, body frozen as time seems to stand still, as he gets down on one knee. Robes parting to allow the movement and showing off the sleek black trousers she’d watched him pull on that morning, pouting about needing to get dressed herself. Not having understood the importance of being so dressed up on a day she knew they both had off. A day she’d been excited to spend tangled in the sheets with him.

“Beloved, I have known many a person in my centuries on this earth yet none have enchanted me as easily as you do.” Ra’s eyes twinkle as he watches the emotions flooding through Jay. Disbelief, happiness, love; and a thought he still wants to stab the Bat for putting there, a search for ulterior motives. As if it is so unbelievable for anyone to love her for her and no other reason, not to want anything from her besides her, not to fight in an aimless mission or to ensure there is always someone to blame. Just to love and have her however she wants and deserves.

“You needn’t take my last name unless you wish, I will never ask anything of you besides allowing me to love you for eternity. If you will grant me the privilege, I will devote myself to you and only you. My brave, strong, and clever blossom. So I ask, will you Jay Todd, my Queen, do me the greatest of honours and become my wife?” He watches, heart lurching to his throat, as tears slip down her cheeks. Silent beside the uptick in her breathing.

Ra’s reaches out and plucks the box from the flowers, opening it to show a perfect pillow cut diamond surrounded by emeralds and set in platinum. Sturdy enough to withstand any job she wishes to do. He lifts his free hand towards her, an invitation she can always refuse.

It is as if her strings have been cut. Jay falls into his arms, sitting on his thigh as she buries her head into the crook of his neck. Laughter following the tears. Joyous in its freedom.

“Yes!” She squeals, allowing herself to be more overtly feminine and expressive than usual. “The answer will always be yes.” She drops her voice to a whisper, the declaration shared just between the two of them.

Lips meet in a tender expression of love. Deepening as they fall into that passion that’s been a measure of their whole lives. Slight of hand slipping the perfect ring onto her finger. 


End file.
